Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Adventure
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After the Ed's scam goes horribly wrong the Ed's must flee from the cul-da-sac kids and try to find a place to hide. (not Eddy's brothers house) note this story has nothing to do with the big picture show.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

It was early moring in a all to familer. The sun rose slowly up from the horizon creating a warm glow down the cul-da-sac. Inside a bedroom of a pink house a sleeping figure tossed in his bed. The figure was a twelve year old boy who had three hairs that always sticks up on top of his head. The boy's name was Eddy.

Eddy snuggled into his blanket until his alarm clock went off. Angrily Eddy smashed his alarm clock into pieces with his fist. Eddy sat up and rubbed his eye's he yawn loudly and slowly got out of bed only to fall asleep on the floor.

* * *

><p>In a blue house not far from Eddy's inside a another bedroom another twelve year old kid was sleeping the boy was considered to be the neatest and smartest person in the cul-da-sac. His trait mark is him wearing a black hat on his head this boy name was double Dee.<p>

Double Dee suddenly woke up and sat up. Double Dee got out of bed and quickly started to make it with a iron until it was completely flat. Double Dee then got dress in his normal red shirt and purple pants. Double Dee then walked into his kitchen to get some breakfast. Double Dee open his fridge door and was surprised to see a yellow skin boy (due to him never washing) sleeping in his fridge.

"Oh Ed not again, Ed wake up" said Double Dee as he shook his friend up gently. Ed slowly open his eye's and he stared at double Dee Ed smiled once he saw his friend.

"Hi Double Dee" said Ed

"Ed did you know that you slept walk again" said Double Dee.

"I did I don't remember that" said Ed

"oh dear my fridge it's going to take me months to clean it" said Double Dee

"Double Dee should we get Eddy now?" said Ed.

"No Ed, Eddy should still be sleeping by now here. Ed you can join me for breakfast" said Double Dee.

"Breakfast yummy I'll have some butter toast please" said Ed

"coming right up" said Double Dee.

* * *

><p>Eddy got up from the floor and yawned loudly again. Eddy scratched his back as he made his way into his bathroom. After he took his shower Eddy got dressed in his regular outfit of a yellow shirt with a red stripe going down. He was also wore blue pants Eddy then open up his scam book and looked at it.<p>

"Let's see what suckers we scam today. Looks like's today's the day we scam everyone today. Better get shockhead and lumpy" said Eddy.

Eddy ran out of his front door and ran straight for Double Dee's house. Eddy burst through the back door that lead's to the kitchen where Double Dee and Ed where eating breakfast.

"Good morning Eddy are you doing today?" said Double Dee

"Great shockhead because I just came up with a great scam" said Eddy.

"Oh Eddy when are you going to learn that your scams don't work" said Double Dee

"Until one scam goes bad where we have to leave the cul-da-sac and we go on some journey to find my brother" said Eddy.

"Oh goodie a reference" said Ed

"shut up Ed. Any way's Double Dee this scam going to go well. So well that we will be swimming in jawbreakers" said Eddy.

"Well I guess we should try it. What is the scam anyway" said Double Dee

"you'll see" said Eddy.

**Here is the first chapter if you liked this story like/review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

The Eds stood in front of a structure that was about over ten feet tall and was shaped like an airplane. This structure was Eddy's new scam. The kids of the cul-da-sac mainly Sarah, Jimmy, Kevin, Rolf and Johnny gather around the structure.

"Great the dorks are at it again" said Kevin.

"Come one come all to the most awesome place in your life" said Eddy

"What are you doing this time dorky" said Kevin

"nothing Kevin we just made an airplane and you can ride it for only twenty five cents" said Eddy.

"Rolf will like a ride on the flying machine" said Rolf

"come on Sarah it could be fun" said Jimmy

"yeah I bet" said Sarah in a sarcastic voice.

"Count me out I'm not getting in that box" said Kevin

"what are afraid of flying shovel chin" said Eddy

"no I'm afraid of flying that was made by you dorky" said Kevin.

"Fine be a coward then see that I care. Ed get it ready for take off" said Eddy

"Oh boy, oh boy I always wanted to be a plane" said Ed as he picked the box up over his head.

"Go!" Yelled Eddy

Ed took off fast running down the cul-da-sac to the lane. Inside the plane Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny where hanging on to their seat due to the bumpy ride. At the stand double Dee and Eddy waited for Ed to return. Eddy looked at his jar of money then spoke to double Dee.

"Well Double Dee looks like this will be our greatest scam" said Eddy

"well I have to admit this plane idea was a good idea" said double Dee.

"That' because I'm the man with the plan" said Eddy

"Oh look here comes Ed" said double Dee.

Ed came running down the street at fast speed. Ed then suddenly trip on his shoe laces. Ed fell forward and the plane came out of his hands and the plane slides towards a house. Double Dee and Eddy could only watch as the plane collide with the house. Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf and Johnny felt lots of pain during the crash. Kevin also watched the crash and immdetitly ran towards the plane.

When he got there the kids came out in pain.

"Are you dude's alright" said Kevin

"no my leg feels broken" said Jimmy as he limped.

"oh no Plank is cracked" said Johnny as a cracked had formed in the middle of Plank.

"Rolf has broke his back" said Rolf as he was hunched over.

"Oh my stupid brother and his stupid friends are going to pay for this!" yelled Sarah

"I'm with you the dumb Ed boy's sister" said Rolf as clutched his fist.

"Where are those dorks anyway" said Kevin as he looked where the eds where.

"Their gone" said Johnny

"come on let's find them then pound them" said Kevin.

"Come on Kevin this scam was nothing compared to that bus indecent they did a month ago" said Rolf.

"Rolf look behind you" said Kevin.

Rolf looked behind him and saw that the plane had caught on fire due to hitting an telephone pole early making the wire to fell on top of the plane. The fire burned down the plane and the house right next to it down to. But it wasn't just any house it was Kevin's house.

"Oh no Kevin your house is destroyed" said Rolf.

"Great not only did those dorks injured you guys. Now their stupid plane destroyed my house. Come on let's go find them and pound them into next week" said Kevin.

"Oh goody revenge" said Jimmy as the five kid's began looking for them.

**well here is the next chapter. I hoped you liked it the next chapter will cover the Ed's escape.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Ed, double Dee and Eddy where currently hiding in the retro van in the junkyard. Double Dee looked out the front window and checked to see if Kevin, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny where coming.

"Do you see them shock head" said Eddy

"I don't see them Eddy. This is terrible gentlemen surly the kids will find us soon and I can already see the punishments where going to get for our actions" said double Dee.

"And when Sarah done pounding me she will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad would say not now. I just got home from work" said Ed.

"Quiet guys where not going to get beat up" said Eddy.

"Where not?" asked Ed

"where going to leave this cul-da-sac and find a new place to live somewhere else until this thing blows over" said Eddy.

"But Eddy we just can't leave without telling our folks they'll be worried sick" said Double Dee

"would you rather returned to your parents in pieces or would you leave this place in one piece" said Eddy.

"well after you put it that way Eddy. But where will we go" said double Dee

"I got it let's live in the forest and slowly become wild animals and eat slugs and snails" said Ed.

"Ed let's not do that" said Double Dee.

"yeah talk about stupid. Where just going to find a place to lay low and I think I know the perfect place" said Eddy

"really where we going Eddy" said Ed

"A place called Chicago. I heard they got killer jawbreakers there" said Eddy.

"But Eddy I heard weird stuff happen there" said double Dee.

"Don't worry your hat off shock head as long we don't get into trouble will be fine" said Eddy

"alright let's do this even though. I'm probably going to regret this" said double Dee.

"Okay boys get your things and meet back here" said Eddy.

"Right Eddy" said Double Dee and Ed.

* * *

><p>Double Dee and Ed soon came back to the retro van with their things. Eddy stood there waiting for them with his stuff.<p>

"About time you guy's got here" said Eddy

"Sorry Eddy we had to make sure that the coast was clear" said Double Dee

"Well do it more quicker next time" said Eddy

"Eddy I got a question" said Ed

"What is it Ed" said Eddy.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Ed.

"Simple where taking the retro van out" said Eddy.

"But Eddy where to young to drive and the retro van is not drive able because there's no engine in it" said Double Dee.

"Wrong sock head we got a motor" said Eddy.

"We do?" asked double Dee

"Yes it's called Ed" said Eddy.

"Oh boy I'm the motor" said Ed

"Yeah lumpy but first you got to throw us out of here" said Eddy

"Right Eddy" said Ed as he got behind the van.

Double Dee and Eddy got in the van. Ed lifted the van up and spun it around and jumped onto the roof the van suddenly launched into sky and out of site. Just as the Kevin, Sarah, Johnny, Jimmy and Rolf came at the site.

"Dang it those dorks got away" said Kevin.

"Ed really in trouble now" said Sarah.

"aw I wanted to see Eddy get his teeth knocked out" said Jimmy

"Don't worry where going after them" said Kevin

"How Kevin we don't even know where their going" said Johnny.

"Rolf believes he should call his cousin to help track them down" said Rolf.

"You got a cousin?" asked Kevin.

"Yes he's a bounty hunter and he love's finding people his name is Oliver" said Rolf.

"Good idea Rolf you call him and then well go find those dorks" said Kevin.

**Well here's another chapter for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Ed, double Dee and Eddy where currently flying through the sky. Due to how Ed threw it. Double Dee looked out the passenger window and looked at the ground below them.

"I don't like how where beginning slow down Eddy" said Double Dee.

"What's wrong with that Double Dee" said Eddy

"Well Eddy if we stop gravity will pull us back onto to ground really hard. Which should happen right about now" said double Dee.

The retro van then fell out of sky. The Eds screamed as they cling to their seats as the van shook violently. The van landed hard on ground making its front hood dent badly.

The Eds shook themselves out of dizziness and got out of the van. They looked at their surroundings and found themselves in beautiful meadow which had yellow wild flowers and dandelions. Double Dee looked around the meadow in amazement.

"Oh my look at this place. Its marvelous" said Double Dee.

"Dandelions" said Ed as he picked up some dandelions. Ed sniffed them but then sneezed loudly. Which blew the dandelions away.

"Ed don't pick the dandelions remember your allergic to them" said Double Dee

"I forgot about that" said Ed

Eddy who didn't care about the meadow. Looked at the position of the sun.

"Alright let's get going. We might manage to get good time until we pass that hill all the way over there" said Eddy as he pointed to a hill in the far distance.

"Do we have to leave this place Eddy" said Ed as he was making a flower angel.

"Yes lumpy if I know shovel chin. He's probably gonna try looking for us. So that's why where leaving this meadow so Kevin or the others wont get us" said Eddy.

"I suppose Eddy's right. Come on let's go" said Double Dee as he and Eddy got in the van.

"Yeah and your the motor remember. Now come let's go already" said Eddy

"Okay Eddy" said Ed.

Ed then got behind the van and easily started to push it towards the hill.

Back in peach creek.

Rolf had just finish calling Oliver. Rolf then turned to Kevin who was sitting down on a chair waiting for him.

"So what did he say" said Kevin.

"He said he will help us hunt them down and he'll meet us at the candy shop" said Rolf.

"Good those dorks better prepare for a huge amount of pain when we find them" said Kevin with an evil smile.

**here's the next chapter and will the Eds make it to Chicago find out next time. But don't worry this story not short. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Kevin and Rolf stood in front of the candy shop waiting for Oliver to arrive.

"So how good is your cousin Rolf?" asked Kevin

"He's really good Kevin. He's so good he manage to find Bigfoot in just one day" replied Rolf.

"That is good" said Kevin.

"Oh I can see him coming" Rolf.

A big truck soon parked right in front of them. The truck door open and a tall muscular, armored figured stepped came out along with a bulldog. The figure and the dog walked up to Kevin and Rolf. When the figure was close enough Kevin looked closely at his face and saw that he looked like Rolf but with black hair.

"Oliver it's nice to see you again" said Rolf.

"It's nice to see you cous. I'm ready to catch those kids you told me about. But first where's my money" said Oliver.

"Yeah money" said the dog (yep the dog can talk. There's always a talking dog in cartoons. It's basically the rule of cartoons)

"Quite Yapper" said Oliver.

"Your dog name is Yapper?" asked Kevin.

"Yep I named him that because he's really talkative" said Oliver.

"Yeah talkative" said Yapper.

"Quite Yapper. Anyway do you have my money or not" said Oliver.

"Here you go" said Rolf as he gave Oliver ten dollars.

"Sweet ten dollars. By the way you want them dead or alive?" asked Oliver.

"Well alive we can't beat them up while their dead" said Kevin.

"Make's sense well see you later cousin. I'll be back with those kids in just one day" said Oliver as he and Yapper walked back towards their truck.

"Wait a minute Oliver" said Rolf.

"What is it now?" asked Oliver.

"We where wondering if we can come with you if it's not any trouble" said Rolf.

"Sure you can come with me. But just don't touch my equipment okay"said Oliver.

Kevin, Rolf, Yapper and Oliver soon got in the truck and the truck drove off away from peach creek and started its search for the Eds.

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry that I haven't update in a while I was just busy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Back with the Eds the three of them have finally got out of the meadow and Ed was now pushing the retro van up the hill which was pretty tall. Inside the van Eddy lean back angst the seat with his feet on the steering wheel while Double Dee looked out the passenger window looking at the passing scenery. Double Dee then turned to Eddy.

"So Eddy, do you know what where going to do once we reach Chicago" said Double Dee.

"Well I'm thinking that where just going to lay low. Until the kids forget about what happen earlier today and then go back to peach creek" said Eddy.

"No I mean about living there Eddy" said Double Dee.

"Beat's me, I figured that we just stay there then leave" said Eddy.

"Eddy we can't just live somewhere and not have a plan" said Double Dee.

"Why not it's not like where staying there for the rest of our life's" said Eddy.

"Eddy when we get there we have to find a place to stay, get some food and find some protection if we run into thugs that are in the city" said Double Dee.

"Don't worry your hat off shockhead. I'm sure well be fine once were in the city" said Eddy.

"I hope so" said Double Dee.

"By the how long will it take us to get there?" asked Eddy.

"Well judging the way where traveling and where we are. It should take us about two days to get there" said Double Dee.

"TWO DAYS! I can't wait that long we got to pick up the place" said Eddy.

Eddy looked out the window and looked at Ed. Who was happily pushing the van.

"Ed we need more speed go faster" said Eddy.

"Sure thing Eddy" said Ed.

Ed then started to move really fast and the van moved up the hill more faster and reached the top of the hill. From the windshield Eddy and Double Dee could see a lush green forest up ahead.

"Dang it that stupid forest is in the way" said Eddy.

"Don't worry Eddy we'll just have to go through it" said Double Dee.

"Yeah but it's going cut us some time" said Eddy.

While Double Dee and Eddy where talking Ed lean angst the back of the van for a small break. Ed then accidentally leaned in to far and accidentally made the van move. Ed fell down and quickly got back up and watched as the van went down the hill Ed quickly ran after the van to stop it. Inside Eddy and Double Dee thought that Ed was just moving fast.

"My, Ed is certainly moving faster now" said Double Dee.

"Well that's just one good thing so far" said Eddy.

"I just hope Ed slow's down before we go into the forest. So that we don't crash into any tree's " said Double Dee.

"Don't worry Double Dee I'm sure Ed has everything under control" said Eddy.

Ed ran more faster to catch up with the van. Ed got closer to the van and quickly grabbed the back bumper and held on to it as he was dragged with it. Ed then stopped his feet through the ground and with all his strength he mange to stop the van just seconds before it got into the forest. Eddy poked his face out the window and looked at Ed.

"Nice job mono brow you manage to get us down that hill with much needed speed" said Eddy.

"Ed did good" said Ed.

"Now hustle up we got to get through that forest before Kevin and other can catch up" said Eddy.

"You got it Eddy" said Ed.

Ed started to push the van into the forest in hope's that they can get to Chicago. Before any of the kids can find them.

With Oliver, Yapper, Kevin, and Rolf. They drove out of peach creek and entered lemon brook.

"So your basically saying that three of your friends stayed behind to beat up the Ed's. In case they come back to peach creek" said Oliver.

"Yep I figured it was a good idea. If those dorks come back" said Kevin.

"Well that is a smart idea and explains why the other three aren't with us. But where did you say they headed off to" said Oliver.

"Yeah where" said Yapper.

"Well I don't exactly know where cousin. The last time Rolf has seen the pain in the neck Ed boys they where in the sky in a van going south" said Rolf.

"South? Well the only big place I know that's south is Chicago" said Oliver.

"That's it their going to Chicago. We got to intercept those dorks so we can pound them" said Kevin.

"Yes and I think I know which path their taking hold on boys where going to off roading" said Oliver.

"Sweet" said Kevin.

Oliver turned the truck off the road and drove in the direction where the Ed's went in order to catch them.

**well here's the next story and it looks like Oliver is heading in their direction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Double Dee looked out the window and admired the tree's of the forest going past the window. Double Dee turned to look at Eddy who fell asleep some time ago on his seat snored away. Double Dee turned back to the window and again looked at the trees. The van then stopped and Double Dee looked out the window and saw Ed lift his shirt.

"Ed what are you doing?" asked Double Dee.

"My belly's empty Double Dee. I think it's lunch time" said Ed.

Double Dee took a look at his watch and saw that it was eleven fifty nine.

"Your right Ed come on let's go get the food I packed" said Double Dee as he got out of the van and walked to the back of the van.

Double Dee open the back and took out three brown bags and placed them under a nice shady tree. Eddy then woke up and notice that they stopped he also noticed that Double Dee was gone. Eddy came out of the van and approached Double Dee and Ed who where opening up their bags.

"What are you guys doing where never going to get to Chicago if you guys slack off" said Eddy angrily.

"Eddy where just having lunch" said Double Dee as he took out a sandwich.

"Oh, Fine will take a little break Move over" said Eddy as he sat down between the two of them.

The eds Soon finished their lunch and laid down and stared up at the sky. Watching the clouds pass by the afternoon sun.

"I gotta hand it to you Double Dee. You make a mean sandwich" said Eddy.

"Why thank you Eddy" said Double D.

"What type of sandwich was that anyway" said Eddy.

"That was my famous ham sandwich Eddy. You had it before remember" said Double Dee.

"Oh yeah I remember it was during that raining day. When me and Ed where stuck at your house" said Eddy.

Eddy was then interrupted from an incoming flashback when Ed started bouncing up and down while holding his crouch.

"What's up with you lumpy?" asked Eddy.

"I really have to use the bathroom Eddy" said Ed.

"Then go it's not my problem" said Eddy.

"But I can't find the bathroom" said Ed.

"Then go in the woods" said Eddy.

"I can do that?" asked Ed.

"Well yes Ed many people caught outside in woods Who gotta go. Can go right behind a tree and do their business" said Double Dee.

"Yeah but do it somewhere far away. I don't wanna see you doing it" said Eddy.

"You got it Eddy" said Ed.

Ed then ran into the woods until he was out of sight. Ed looked behind him to make sure he was far enough satisfied that his friends couldn't see him Ed unzipped his pants and started going to the bathroom on what looked like to Ed a brown hairy bush.

Suddenly the bush stood up and revealed itself to be a large brown bear. The bear looked down at Ed angrily and growled at him Ed looked up at the bear and waved at the animal.

"Hello Mr. Bear" said Ed.

The bear roared at Ed as it lifted it's left paw up into the air. The went down and hit Ed in the face making him fall down. Ed sat up and felt lots of pain on his face where the bear paw struck. Ed then looked up at the bear who roared angrily at Ed.

"Run Away!" Screamed Ed as he quickly got up and ran away from the persuading bear.

Ed soon ran to Double Dee and Eddy who where picking up the lunch bags off the ground. Double Dee and Eddy looked at Ed and notice the three claw marks that where on his face.

"Oh my goodness Ed what happen to you?" asked Double Dee.

"I think the answer clear shockhead" said Eddy as the bear came through the bushes roaring angrily.

"BEAR! quickly up the tree" Said Double Dee.

The eds quickly ran up the tree and got on some branches and looked down at the bear who was trying to knock down the tree.

"Don't worry gentlemen this tree is sturdy enough to absorb this bear's attacks" said Double Dee.

"But can bears climb tree's Double Dee?" asked Ed.

"Yeah shockhead can't they climb trees" said Eddy.

"Well bears can climb tree's. But I don't think this bear doesn't have the energy to climb" said Double Dee.

"Well that's relieve" said Eddy.

"What's that cracking sound guys" said Ed.

Suddenly Double Dee's branch broke and Double Dee fell right behind the bear. The bear turned and looked at Double Dee and with one mighty paw pinned Double Dee to the ground. Double Dee looked at the bear as it roared in his face the bear raised on paw up.

When suddenly Eddy jumped off his branch and onto the bear's back. Eddy held on with all his strength as the bear thrashed around to get him off. Eddy then lost his grip and fell to the side of the bear and the bear hit Eddy with one mighty paw and send him flying towards the retro van. Eddy rubbed away the pain and watched the bear returned it's attention to Double Dee.

Double Dee crawled away slowly from the approaching bear. Double Dee's backup into a tree so he couldn't move away from the bear. The bear roared at Double Dee and raised it's paw into the air. Suddenly the retro vans horn started going off which spooked the bear making it run away from the area.

Double Dee started to breathed heavily once the bear was gone and didn't move from the spot he was at due to the freighting experience of almost being mauled. Double Dee turned his head to the van and saw Eddy get out just as Ed got down from the tree. Ed and Eddy ran to Double Dee and helped him up to his feet.

"Are you okay Double Dee?" asked Ed.

"Yes I'm alright Ed thanks for asking. But I thank you the most Eddy you saved my life" said Double Dee.

"Aw it was no sweat. I couldn't let a stupid bear kill one of my friends" said Eddy.

"Speaking of that I think we should get out of here before that bear get's back" said Double Dee.

"I'm with you shockhead come on lumpy let's go" said Eddy.

"Right behind you Eddy" said Ed.

Soon the Ed's left the area behind and did not give it a second glance until it was out of site. But even though the event is over the scars from the bears claws left a big scar on Ed's face.

**Alright here's the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Oliver's truck drove through the beautiful meadow in a medium paste, while following the tire tracks that was left there by the eds van.

"Man I gotta hand it to you Oliver. You have manage to find the dorks tracks in just one hour, that is just awesome dude" said Kevin.

"Well what can I say. I am the greatest tracker and by following these tracks will catch them. In no time" said Oliver.

"Yeah in no time" said Yapper

"Quiet Yapper" said Oliver.

"Oh boy I just can't wait to give those dorks. what they deserve when we catch them are you excited Rolf?" asked Kevin.

"Yes Rolf is excited in giving those what you call ducks serious punishment" said Rolf.

"It's dorks Rolf" said Kevin.

"That's what I said ducks" said Rolf.

"Whatever man the point is those dorks are going to feel some serious pain. When I get my hands on them and that well teach them for burning my house" said Kevin.

"They burn down your house?" asked Oliver.

"Yes" said Kevin.

"Not only that their what they call a scam hurt are friends badly. In fact they broke my back when it impacted the house. So I had to use the back healer of the great potato" said Rolf.

"They broke your back? Those boys sound like their really bad. But don't worry cous soon will find them" said Oliver as he looked at the tracks that led to a tall hill.

* * *

><p>The retro van still moved casually through the forest. The eds where still recovering from the bear attack for Double Dee he had the most trouble recovering considering that he had the closest encounter to the bear ( which is surprising considering that the bear left a three claw mark on Ed's face. You expect him to be the one trying to recover) Eddy turn and looked at his friend in concern.<p>

"How are you holding up Double Dee?" asked Eddy.

"I'm afraid it's not good Eddy. You see every time I try to take a nap. I just see that bear's mouth and claws coming at me" said Double Dee.

"Well relax okay it's all over now" said Eddy.

"Yeah I know Eddy. But I just don't think I can recover from this event in weeks" said Double Dee.

"I got an idea to help Double Dee get better" said Ed.

"This should be good" said Eddy.

"Let's sing a song, I'll go first "ahem" if you stub your toe and it hurts you know" said Ed.

"No! not that song!" Yelled Eddy

"Yeah Ed I must agree with Eddy for that. Even though that song is lovely, I don't think the people reading this story would mind reading about that song" said Double Dee.

"Oh sorry guy's" said Ed.

"Just don't do it again Ed" said Eddy.

"Ed! LOOK OUT!" yelled Double Dee.

Ed looked to the side of the van and saw a deer suddenly jump out in front of van. Ed made an abuarb turn to the right and the van and Ed went down a nearby hill and both crashed into a tree. Ed then got out of the newly formed Ed shaped hole in the back of the van and looked at the star's that went around his head.

Eddy and Double Dee came out of van and held their heads.

"Ow my head" said Double Dee.

"And look at the van's hood" said Eddy as he looked at the badly damage hood.

Double Dee looked at the hood and then looked at Eddy.

"Don't worry Eddy, I think I can fix this" said Double Dee.

"How are you going to fix this hood Double Dee?" asked Eddy.

"Eddy, I make structures out of cardboard. I'm pretty sure I can fix this hood" said Double Dee as he pulled a wrench and hammer out of his pants pockets.

"Alright, alright gees" said Eddy.

"Hay guy's look" said Ed.

Eddy and Double Dee looked to where Ed was pointing and saw a fast flowing river in front of them.

"Oh great how are we going to get past that" said Eddy.

"Why don't you and Ed figure out a way to cross the river. While I fix the hood" said Double Dee.

"Good idea shockhead, come on Ed" said Eddy.

Eddy and Ed walked up to the river and looked at their surroundings. Eddy looked at the tall trees and had an idea.

"Hey Ed knock down those tree's" said Eddy.

"You got it Eddy" said Ed.

Ed soon walked behind two tree's and pushed them over with his strength. The tree's made a mighty splash when they hit water and stayed there. Eddy then gave Ed a pat on the back.

"Nice work lumpy, now lets go see if Double Dee done" said Eddy.

"Right behind you Eddy" said Ed.

Eddy and Ed walked to Double Dee and saw that he wasn't done with the hood.

"Look's like Double Dee not yet Eddy" said Ed.

"Duh Ed I can see that, come on let's lay against those tree's " said Eddy.

"Okay Eddy" said Ed.

Eddy and Ed laid down against the trees and slowly fell asleep.

**Alright here is the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any of this Ed Edd n Eddy belong to cartoon network and was made by Danny Antonucci.  
><strong>

Oliver's truck parked in the area where the bear attack the eds. Oliver, Kevin, Rolf, and Yapper got out of the truck and looked around the area. Yapper then pointed to a lunch bag that had a piece of hair on it. Oliver picked up the bag and hair and looked at the hair.

"Good work Yapper here's bone" said Oliver as he threw Yapper a bone which Yapper gladly ate.

Oliver walked up to the side of the truck. And pulled out some sort of machine that was attached to the side. Kevin and Rolf walked up right next to Oliver and watched Oliver place the hair into the machine.

The machine glowed a greenish lights as it rumbled and shook.

"What is that dude?" asked Kevin.

"This is my mini DNA machine. I use it to track my targets" said Oliver.

"How do you do that with that machine Oliver" asked Rolf.

"Will you see Rolf once this machine scans the DNA. From anything from the body it places a beacon to the other DNA that's in the body of the target. It also put's the beacon on my GPS so that way I can find the target" said Oliver.

"That is awesome dude" said Kevin.

"But how long is it until this machine is done scanning?" asked Rolf.

The machine then beeped and the image of Ed came one a mini screen of the machine.

"That's how long" said Oliver.

Kevin looked at the screen and was to amaze by the machine work. Kevin then smiled when he saw Ed on the screen.

"Looks like that was Ed hair" said Kevin.

"Wait that's one of the eds he looks like an idiot. Who has never taken a bath in his life" said Oliver as he looked at Ed's image.

"He is an idiot and your also right about the bath part. But believe me he is bad news he was the one that drop the cardboard plane" said Kevin.

"So he is well I never expect a idiot being so dangerous. But forget about this talk about idiots let's just go and find him. Come on Yapper" said Oliver as he got in his truck with Kevin, Rolf, and Yapper and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Eddy, Ed wake up" said Double Dee as shook Eddy and Ed awake.<p>

"Huh what's going on?" asked Eddy.

"I'm done with the hood Eddy" answered Double Dee.

"Well it's about time, come on let's go" said Eddy as he got up.

The eds walked up to the van and notice something different on the roof of the van.

"Double Dee what's that on the roof?" asked Eddy.

"Oh well you see Eddy. I just added a few modification to the van" said Double Dee.

"Like what?" asked Eddy.

"Well like that thing on the roof is a cannon" said Double Dee.

"A cannon sweet" said Eddy.

"Dose it shoot out laser's Double Dee?" asked Ed.

"No Ed it just shoots mud out" answered Double Dee.

"Mud that's lame" said Eddy.

"Eddy I don't want to hurt anyone. Beside's no one can stand the mud stains on their shirt" said Double Dee.

"Right, So what are the other modifications shockhead?" asked Eddy.

"Well I used the damage metal to make an engine. So now Ed wont have to push it. I also made an auto driver so you don't have to drive Eddy" said Double Dee.

"Sweet, how long did you do this shockhead?" said Eddy.

"Well about fifteen minutes" said Double Dee.

"Hay guy's a truck's coming" said Ed as he pointed behind Eddy and Double Dee.

"Huh" said both Double Dee and Eddy.

Double Dee and Eddy looked and saw a green truck coming right towards them. The Eds went wide eyed when they saw Kevin and Rolf poke their heads out the left window.

"There they are!" yelled Kevin.

"Kevin, Rolf how did they find us" said Double Dee.

"Like I kept saying shockhead Kevin will be trying to get us!" yelled Eddy.

"Run away!" screamed Ed as ran into the van.

Eddy and Double Dee quickly went into the van to and Eddy step on the gas hard. The van drove away fast with Oliver's truck in persuade.

Inside Oliver's truck Kevin looked angrily at the fleeing van.

"Don't lose them Oliver" said Kevin.

"Don't worry they can't out run this truck" said Oliver.

Inside the retro van Ed looked out the back doors window and watched in fear as the truck was getting closer.

"Their gaining Eddy!" screamed Ed.

Eddy looked ahead and smiled when he saw the tree bridge that Ed made earlier.

"Don't worry lumpy will lose them" said Eddy with a cocky smile.

Double Dee looked at the tree bridge and went wide eyed.

"Eddy, I don't think those tree's can support the weight of this van" said Double Dee in fear.

"Don't worry your hat off shockhead where going to make it" said Eddy.

The retro van then went up the roots and drove across the bridge. The tree's shook from the weight and how fast the retro van was going. The tree's then broke out of their roots and the end of tree's fell into the water and so did the top of tree's. Luckily the retro van got off the tree's just as they fell into the water.

On the other side Oliver stopped his truck just barely before it hit the water. Oliver, Kevin, Rolf, and Yapper looked at the other side of the river and saw the retro van retreat into the woods. Kevin then growled in anger.

"Dang it they got away!" Yelled Kevin.

"Those Ed boy's have evade Rolf once again" said Rolf.

"Don't worry guys will find them again. But first let's find a way across this river" said Oliver.

Kevin looked again at the other side and thought.

"You may have gotten away this time dorks. But don't get to over confident soon me and Rolf will have our revenge"

**Alright here's the next Chapter. **


End file.
